New Hermione
by BuckyCapforever
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her last year. Ron had already settled down with his family, and Harry had settled down with Ginny. Hermione has changed over the last year some for the better and some for the worst...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: All characters do not belong to me...I wouldn't be writing fanfiction if I did own them.

Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts for her last year. Ron had already settled down with there families, and Harry had settled down with Ginny. Hermione has changed over the last year some for the better and some for the worst...

Hermione's POV

As I arrive at platform 9 and 3/4 I quickly kiss me mum goodbye and hop on the Hogwarts Express. I find a empty compartment put my luggage away and sit in the seat, legs stretched out. 'So much has changed over the last year'I say to myself as I think about the things I've done over the summer.

I had completely changed, my hair was no longer a frizzy mess it now lay in soft burgundy curls. Also I had tanned a little over the summer and now had a little bit of a glow. Since my parents dont know me anymore I had stayed with my aunt for the summer and she was horrified at almost every outfit I wore so after days and days of shopping I had finally gotten rid of the old bookworm style. But inside I haven't changed I'm still nerdy and a complete bookworm. So here I am today, in a black lace maxi skirt and a white crop top with converse. sitting on the Hogwarts train.

I am just about to sleep when I hear the compartment door open. I looked up to see a very unpleasant face, the face of none other than Draco Malfoy.

Review! The more reviews the longer the chapters will get!

Xoxox

Sadi Wright


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: don't own anybody just the plot!

"Granger!" Yelled a very shocked Draco Malfoy

"The one and only" I replied

Malfoy looked very confused at that point and stares at me the silence was getting awkward so I spoke up.

"Are you just going to stand there or do you want to sit?"

He doesn't move he just continues to stare. Again with the awkward silence. I take the time to actually look at him as well, his silver sparkely eyes and blonde hair doesnt looks so bad acually its sorta...wait what?! I do not find the ferret at all attractive right?

"Since the other compartments are all full I guess I'll have to sit with you" He says putting his trunk on the self and sitting down.

"So Granger what happened to you?" He says looking me over.

"Why should I tell you?" I say

"You don't have to I has just trying to be nice and start a conversation"

"Well...long story short I decided to change my appearances" I say simply.

"Well that's not obvious Granger" he says sarcastically

"Sorry for not telling all the details about my life to you Malfoy" I say rolling my eyes and glaring at him.

"Look Granger I am sorry for what I've done in the past. My father has always pressured me into all those beliefs and I have never been able to make my own decisions about which side I'm on up until he went to azkaban"

I stare at him. Did Malfoy just apologize? Did he just...wait no this is Malfoy the guy who tormented me for numerous years and who just stood by and watched as his aunt carved 'mudblood' into my arm!

"Well you have picked on me for the last 6 years don't you expect me to just forgive you because you say sorry" I say eyeing him.

"I know that, I just... needed to tell you that" he says looking at his shoes.

We sit in silence for a while before I start to get ready for the heads meeting. I start to see Malfoy start to get ready as well, I wonder where he's going? It crosses my mind that he might be head boy but McGonagall would never pair us together. But still you never know.

"Malfoy where are you going?" I ask

"Heads compartment, I take it since you are gathering your things your head girl?"

"Yes I am" I say gritting my teeth silently cursing McGonagall in my head.

We both don't talk till we meet McGonagall in the heads compartment and even then we just say hello and sit down.

"Now I know you two don't get along very well but I'm hoping you can set a good example for the younger students" she says looking at them both.

"Yes ma'am" we both say

"Good, as you know you will be sharing a apartment and will need to decide a password when you arrive at the portrait. Now onto more important things, since the war has been hard on all of us I thought to encourage house unity and more friendships that we would put together 4 dances this year. You both can plan them together can't you?"

"Yes we can Headmistress McGonagall" I say answering for both of us.

"Well we should be arriving pretty soon, leave your bags and they will be put in your rooms while you eat dinner, have a nice day Miss Granger and Mr. Malfoy" she says leaving us alone in the compartment.

"I'm not very hungry so I think I'm going to just head to our room" I say as we reach the station

"Yeah me either plus we need to think of a password that we both agree on"

We arrive at a portrait of a little girl sitting in a library reading, when she sees us she quickly gets up.

"Are you the head boy and girl?" She asks eagerly

"Yes we are" Malfoy answers

"Fantastic! What password have you decided on?"

"Ummm Granger?"

"How about 'unity'?" I ask him

"Sounds good to me"

"Terrific! Unity it is!"

The little girl opens the door and we walk in. The living room is amazing! The walls are all Slytherin gray and the furniture is a beautiful vibrant red. There are two staircases on either sides of the room that lead to mine and Malfoys room and one bathroom in the middle. We even have a kithen and mini library!

"Wow" I say staring at the rooms.

"Wow is right" Malfoy says coming out of the kitchen.

"I'm going to check out my room" I say running up the stairs.

I open the door and walk into the enormous room. Everything is white. On the bed there's a note from McGonagall.

'We are letting you decorate your room however you want just touch an object and think of the color you want it to turn to. Sincerely

McGonagall'

I touch my bed and instantly it turns in a very dark green. Next I make my dressers a dark maroon wood and then the walls a charcoal grey and to finish the room I make the floors a super soft carpet. As I start unpacking I notice Malfoy leaning on my door frame.

"Who knew out of all the colors in the world Hermione Granger would decorate her room with she chooses Slytherin colors" he says smirking

"What were you expecting? All gold and red?" I ask

"Yes actually I was"

"Sorry to disappoint" I replay making a puppy face towards him. He laughs. I don't think I've ever heard him laugh before I kind of like it.

Review please!


End file.
